spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Wulkuraka Depot
Wulkuraka Depot is a collaboration parody of the longest-running children's television series, Sesame Street, by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop). Despite the name of the Sesame Street parody, Wulkuraka Depot, it has no connections to the railway depot at Wulkuraka in Queensland, which maintains, services and repairs the NGR fleet. Instead, this is set in a different street layout, called "Wulkuraka Street". The house functions like Big Bird's nest, and the Central Market functions like Hooper's Store. The house numbered 151 functions as 123 Sesame Street. Wulkuraka Depot influences Julia Donaldson and includes Penny Gadget, Inspector Gadget's niece, as Big Bird, an eight feet, two inches tall (2.49 m tall) bird. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Wulkuraka Depot is Muppet-less and all characters in Wulkuraka Depot retain their original dresses except for a few modifications. Props are still used. Additionally, Cookie Monster is played by Fifi La Fume and Grover is played by The Cat in the Hat. Wulkuraka Depot parodies Season 2 (1971 - 1972) to Season 47 (2017), including the use of Season 7 (1975 - 1976). This Sesame Street parody was produced by 689GKP, FrogNaveenandFrogTianaFan360, 758HEG, 747RSH, 060LAL, 723GWU, XQ25EG, XQ23HG, 024RPT, 977RVD, 127RWU and 7229AO, and assisted by XQ56AI. Characters and the Gang * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies (2018)) * Big Bird - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Bob - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) * Gordon and Susan - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Cookie Monster - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Grover - The Cat in the Hat * Kermit the Frog - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Bert - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Ernie - Sofia Cordova (Monsters, Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Maria - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Luis - Robin Hood * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Queen Elinor (Brave) * Herry Monster - Kwazii Cat (Octonauts) * Sherlock Hemlock - Juliet (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Guy Smiley - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Uma (Descendants) * Countess Dahling von Dahling - Mal (Descendants) * Biff - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Sully - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Barkley - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Betty Lou - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Prairie Dawn - Princess Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion Guard/''The Lion King'') * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Mary “Boo” Gibbs (Monsters, Inc.) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - April Glover (Little Bill) * Preston Rabbit - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Zoe - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Fred Monster - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Abby Cadabby - Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) * Ovejita - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Baby Bear - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Linda - Elsa (Frozen) * Miles - Clover (Sofia the First) * Buffy - Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) * Olivia - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Gina - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Gabi - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Alan - Mr. X * Chris - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life) Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Big Bird Witch Hazel.jpeg|Witch Hazel as Bob IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Gordon Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Susan Fifi_La_Fume.png|Fifi La Fume as Cookie Monster The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Grover Alice.png|Alice as Kermit the Frog Princess Daisy Cliche.png|Princess Daisy as Bert Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Ernie Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian as Maria Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Luis Jafar aladdin.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Prestige_Elijor.png|Queen Elinor as Granny Bird Kwazii Cat.png|Kwazii Cat as Herry Monster Juliet.png|Juliet as Sherlock Hemlock Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Guy Smiley Princess Isabel.png|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Uma Cotillion Dress.jpeg|Uma as Countess von Backwards Evie Cotillion.jpeg|Evie as Countess Dahling von Dahling Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Biff Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Sully Lady Dog.png|Lady as Barkley Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Betty Lou Belle.png|Princess Belle as Prairie Dawn Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Telly Monster 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Boo Crying.jpeg|Mary "Boo" Gibbs as Baby Natasha Randall.png|Randall Boggs as Wolfgang the Seal Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Photo58.png|April Glover as Hoots the Owl Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpeg|Danny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Junglebook2 118.jpg|Shanti as Rosita Sawyer.jpeg|Sawyer as Zoe April 9th 67.JPG|Muffy Crosswire as Fred Monster Zarina The Pirate Fairy.png|Zarina as Abby Cadabby Dot the Pink Ant.png|Dot as Ovejita Ducky-0.png|Ducky as Baby Bear Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Judge Claude Frollo.jpeg|Judge Claude Frollo as Mr. Hooper ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Linda Clover.jpg|Clover as Miles Princess Hilda AKA Zelda’s Sister.png|Hilda as Buffy Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud as Olivia Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud as Gina Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud as Gabi MrX.jpg|Mr. X as Alan Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Princess Atta as Chris Seasons * Wulkuraka Depot Season 2 (1970 - 1971) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 3 (1971 - 1972) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 4 (1972 - 1973) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 5 (1973 - 1974) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 6 (1974 - 1975) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 7 (1975 - 1976) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 8 (1976 - 1977) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 9 (1977 - 1978) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 10 (1978 - 1979) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 11 (1979 - 1980) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 12 (1980 - 1981) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 13 (1981 - 1982) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 14 (1982 - 1983) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 15 (1983 - 1984) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 16 (1984 - 1985) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 17 (1985 - 1986) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 18 (1986 - 1987) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 19 (1987 - 1988) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 20 (1988 - 1989) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 21 (1989 - 1990) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 22 (1990 - 1991) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 23 (1991 - 1992) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 24 (1992 - 1993) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 25 (1993 - 1994) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 26 (1994 - 1995) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 27 (1995 - 1996) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 28 (1996 - 1997) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 29 (1997 - 1998) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 30 (1998 - 1999) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 31 (2000) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 32 (2001) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 33 (2002) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 34 (2003) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 35 (2004) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 36 (2005) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 37 (2006) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 38 (2007) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 39 (2008) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 40 (2009 - 2010) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 41 (2010) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 42 (2011 - 2012) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 43 (2012 - 2013) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 44 (2013 - 2014) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 45 (2014 - 2015) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 46 (2016) * Wulkuraka Depot Season 47 (2017) Direct-to-video * ''Christmas Eve on Wulkuraka Depot'' (1978) * ''Baby Kermit's World'' * [[The Best of Princess Daisy and Princess Sofia (1988)|''The Best of Princess Daisy and Princess Sofia (1988)]] * Seasons as DVDs with various episodes 'Miscellaneous' * [[Character promotional images for Wulkuraka Depot|Character promotional images for ''Wulkuraka Depot]] Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:689GKP Category:FrogNaveenandFrogTianafan360 Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:060LAL Category:723GWU Category:XQ25EG Category:XQ23HG Category:024RPT Category:977RVD Category:127RWU Category:7229AO Category:XQ56AI Category:Parodies with QLD AU-related names Category:PBS Category:HBO